


Spin the Bottle

by harrygirl4



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, beard, casual kisses, casual smut, idk - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, this sucked ass but i took a long time to write it so i just posted it cuz i didn't wanna delete it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygirl4/pseuds/harrygirl4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, the rules are, 1. You can’t get mad if someone kisses your date, it’s just a game. 2. All kisses must last at least 3 seconds. 3. Even if the bottle lands on someone the same gender as you, you kiss them, you don’t have to full on, snog, but you still have to kiss. 4. You only have 3 chickens. 5. If you chicken, you take a shot, except for me and Haz, because you guys all still need a way home. Okay?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

It was Saturday night, we were all pretty buzzed, I mean, you know, except Louis, he only had like, 2 beers, Zayn and I, who were the designated drivers, so we were totally sober. I don’t remember whose idea it was, but somebody suggested playing Spin the Bottle, we all thought it would be a good idea, and we sat in a circle, around the small glass table. Before we started, Zayn felt the need to go over rules.

“Okay, the rules are, 1. You can’t get mad if someone kisses your date, it’s just a game. 2. All kisses must last at least 3 seconds. 3. Even if the bottle lands on someone the same gender as you, you kiss them, you don’t have to full on, snog, but you still have to kiss. 4. You only have 3 chickens. 5. If you chicken, you take a shot, except for me and Haz, because you guys all still need a way home. Okay?”

We all nodded content with the rules. The way we sat was a bit odd, Zayn and Perrie sat together, cuddling and Liam and Danielle sat together, half snogging in the middle of the game, that’s normal, but the rest of us, Me, Kendall, Lou, Niall, Selena and Eleanor, were kind of sporadic, The way we were sitting went Zayn, Perrie, Niall, Liam, Danielle, Lou, Me, Kendall, Eleanor then Selena. I don’t think anyone really questioned it though. As the game began, Niall volunteered to go first, and he leaned forward and span the empty green beer bottle, and it landed on Danielle, I could see in their eyes, none of them were too pleased, Ni, Danni or Li. But he kissed her anyway, put his hand beside her cheek and let their lips lock for the full 3 seconds.

Afterward he sat down and pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket, popping one in his mouth. Danni was next, when she spun the bottle, it flew off the tale, but landed closest to Eleanor, so we counted that as her turn. The two girls swallowed their nerves and Danni pulled her face against El’s while Eleanor wrapped her arms around Danielle’s waist. This time, I looked over, expecting to see Louis upset; he was looking at me, like he was lost in a train of thought. I just shrugged it off and looked at Eleanor, it was her turn. She span the bottle and I remember it landed on Louis, I still remember the distinct look of disappointment on his face as he walked over to her and pulled her in for a kiss, opening his mouth and welcoming her tongue into his mouth. When the 3 seconds were done, he pulled away almost instantly and returned to his seat, she looked concerned, but probably just brushed it aside, as a result of the night’s alcohol consumption level.

As Lou leans in to spin the bottle, he barely taps it, and it spins around 1 time, before landing on Niall. He still looks disappointed, but not as upset as he did when he had to kiss his girlfriend. Niall smiles and pulls him close by wrapping his fingers in Lou’s medium brown hair. Lou’s hands find their way to his waist, where he gently rests them. We all noticed that their kiss lasted quite a while longer than any of the others, maybe even up to 5 or 6 seconds. When they finally pulled away, I felt a strange twinge of jealously. But I pushed it away.

Niall reached into the center, to spin the bottle, and his face looked hopeful, although I would never ask why. The hope slowly disappeared as the bottle landed on Perrie, Zayn glared at him and Niall shrugged.

“Zayn, you picked the rules, k man, don’t get all pissy with me.” A moment later, his lips were attached to Perrie’s, their hands, pulled each other into the kiss. Niall put his hands on Perrie’s ass, which you could see from the look on his face, he loved, and her hands were locked tight in his hair, pulling him closer to her. Their kiss was even longer than Niall and Lou’s, I think theirs went up to 10 or 11 seconds, we all just kind of sat there awkwardly as their tongues slowly grazed along each other’s. When the kiss finally ended Niall looked impressed but sympathetic as he sat near Zayn.

“Sorry man, but hey, on the bright side, she ROCKS at snogging, you gotta keeper…” He whispered to Zayn, just loud enough for me to hear him.

Perrie reached in to spin the bottle and twisted the empty beer bottle. After it span around a few times, it landed on Selena.

As Perrie stood up to go kiss her, and Selena said “Uhm, I'll use my chicken!”

We all laugh but Selena spins the bottle. It lands on me, Oh great… She came over to me and I put my hands on her waist, and kissed her, for exactly 3 seconds before pulling away quickly, and smiling at her apologetically.

That brings us to now…

We both go to sit down and I spin the beer in the middle, making it land on Kendall. I fake a smile and pull her close, pulling our lips together, before running our tongues over each other’s. I can taste the alcohol on her breath, and to be honest, it almost makes me want to puke, but I ignore it, snogging her in the living room full of my best mates and their girls. When she finally breaks it, I smile at her and she bites her lip. I sigh, relieved that it’s over.

Kendall reaches into the middle of the circle and spins the green bottle with a flick of her wrist. After a moment, the head of the bottle rests in front of Zayn. He looks up at her and sees her biting her lip.

_ Hmm, wonder what that's about...  _ I shake the thought, not caring all too much if Kendall and Zayn had sexual tension.

He stands up on his knees and leans into the middle of the circle, as she does the same. He wraps his hand behind her neck and her hands find his waist and wrap around, pulling them closer. After gazing -rather awkwardly for the rest of us- in each other’s eyes, Zayn pulls her lips up to meet his, gently, almost as if he didn't want to break her. I catch Perrie glancing over at me with confusion, as if she expected me to feel the same, a little awkward and jealous, but the thing is, I don't. _I don't like Kendall, I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a great girl, and obviously Zayn thinks so too. But she's not really 'my type' if you know what I mean._ I look up after a while and see that the two of them are still kissing, rather passionately, might I add. I guess Zayn feels us staring because he pulls away slowly, biting her lip before their mouths detach. They are both smiling and blushing, witch Zayn's hair slightly out of place. He shakes his head and sits back down next to Perrie, grabbing her hand off her lap and attempting to lace his fingers between hers, as she glares at him and pulls her hand away, turning away from him, obviously pissed off.

Zayn just reaches into the center of the circle and spins the bottle effortlessly. He doesn't really care who it lands on at this point, so he just kind of sits back and waits for it to stop spinning. A moment later the bottle comes to a complete stop in front of Liam. Zayn's eyes open wide, I know for a fact that he has had a thing for Liam for a long time, and I'm pretty sure everyone can see the huge ass grin on his face. But Liam just looks at the beige carpet floor and quietly says, "I'll uhm, use a chicken." And Zayn's grin is gone as quickly as it had appeared. The whole circle goes quiet for a moment as Liam stands up and runs his hand through his hair and stutteringly mumbles "I’ll uhm, be right , uh, I’ll be right back." before he quickly disappears out of the door, obviously nervous. We wait for a few minutes, but when Liam doesn't come back, we all start to get bored. Zayn stands up and pulls a cigarette pack from the back pocket of his dark blue jeans. Placing one between his lips, he gestures towards the door before quickly escaping the room.

I pull out my phone and check the time, it's almost midnight, Liam left over 10 minutes ago. Oh well, I think as I stand up and place my phone in my pocket before walking over to Niall, who stands up beside me, and gesture towards the door with a small head motion. He understands and kisses Selena's cheek quickly before whispering something in her ear that I can’t quite hear, but I definitely heard him say something about Zayn. A second later, we are heading out of the door, in order to look for Liam. He looks at me strangely as we walk around the crowded house, looking for a distraught boy in a plaid shirt. 

"What?" I ask, laughing slightly

"Nothin', nothin', just- no you know what never mind, it’s cool"

  
"No, tell me"

"Okay, fine." He sighs, "You just seemed really cool back there when Zayn was snogging with Kendall and Perrie was defiantly not, so don't tell me it was because of the game."

My eyes go wide and I let out the breath that I hadn’t realized I had been holding, and I take his hand and lead him up the wooden stairs towards the washroom. Once we get in the small, white and blue bathroom, he sits on the edge of the bathtub and I lean up against the sink, my hands covering my face as I prepared to tell Niall my biggest secret.

"Listen, Haz, if you don't want to tell me..." He trails off and I uncover my face.

"Okay, Niall, what I am about to tell you, you can’t tell anyone else okay? Not even Zayn or Louis or anyone okay?"

He nods and I continue, "Okay, well, I and Kendall have been dating for a while but I haven't actually had feelings for her in a while..." I breathe out.

"Why, man? I mean, she's gorgeous."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but so is who I DO have feelings for..."

"Is it that Natalia kid from our Bio class, because I think she likes you too."

"No, no Niall... that's not it. It’s a big secret okay, the biggest you will probably ever hear..."

"You're gay..." He tells me, almost as if he already knew.

"Wait, what?"

"Your gay, Haz. I already know"

"What? But, how?"

"Harry, we have been friends since the 4th grade, you expect me to think that you are straight? I see the way you look at him."

"At who?"

"Louis"

I look at the ground, shocked and relieved at the same time.  

"So, how long?" He asks me after a moment of silence

"How long what?"

"Have you known"

"Oh, about 4 years... Around the same time I met Louis."

"You should talk to him."

"Are you kidding me? Lou is with Ellie."

"No, he’s not."

"What do you mean?"

"Ellie has a girlfriend."

"What?" I ask confused

"She has a girlfriend. You know that Julia girl in English?" I nod "Her"

"Wait, then, why is she dating Lou? Does he know?"

"Yeah"

"Well then why?..." I trail off when I realize "Louis is gay?"

Niall nods and I have a huge grin on my face

"Now, we have to go find Liam remember?"

"No, you have to go find Liam; I have to go find Lou"

He sighs “Okay fine, but don't tell him I told you. Just, kiss him... see what happens."

"Thanks Ni; you really are a great friend." I lean in and kiss his cheek lightly before opening the bathroom door and running to the left and down the stairs.

** *Nobody's POV* **

Niall exits the washroom a few moments later, dialing Liam on his phone and hearing is ring quietly in one of the bedrooms. He follows the noise, hearing it distinctively ring inside the left bedroom. He hesitates to open the door, knowing full well, what went on in the bedrooms at these kind of parties. So he knocks first and he hears shuffling and someone say 'Shh...' So he walks in and sees Liam standing in front of the dresser, hastily buckling his leather belt.

"Liam?" He turns around to face the blond, "What, exactly are you doing?"

"Uhm, nothing..."

"Right... okay, well, I know how much the thing with Zayn must have shocked you, but to be honest, it wasn't really a huge shock for the rest of us." He hears something drop in the closet and looks at Liam with wide eyes and a smug smile. "Well... oh well, Zayn's a prick anyways."

"HEY!" He sees the caramel tanned lad bursting out of the closet. (A.N// hehe, no pun intended)

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" Niall responds when he sees that Zayn’s jeans are unbuttoned too, and his hair, an absolute disaster. 

"It, it’s not what you think..." Liam defends

"Really? Because uhm, Zayn, your shirt is on backwards, and Liam, you have a tent in your pants, so big it looks painful."

They both glare and blush while Liam quickly covers his crotch with his hands.

"Okay fine, after Liam ran out, I went to go find him to apologize, and one thing led to another and..." he leaves the rest hanging in the air while Niall smiles smugly.

"So, should I tell our mates the truth, or should I lie and tell them Liam drove a drunken Zayn home?"

"Lie, please..." Liam almost begs.

"Okay, okay. Have fun you two." Niall walks closer to Zayn and pulls a condom out of the back pocket of his jeans and puts in in his mates hand, before whispering, "You're on your own for lube" In his ear and walks out of the room.

Downstairs, Harry walks into the room they are playing Spin the Bottle in, to see everyone crowding around, laughing at a video on El’s phone. He walks up to Louis and grabs his hand before he pulls him over to the other side of the room.

“What’s up Haz?”

“Uhm, look, Louis, I realized that I am kinda sorta… well I mean, I don’t know for sure yet, well actually I do… but…” He stammers and stutters

“Harry,” He laces his fingers between the younger boy’s “relax” 

He sighs and presses Louis up against the wall softly, “Louis, I… uhm, I kinda, sorta love you.” 

Louis isn’t given time to respond before he has a soft pair of lips on his, and he melts into the touch, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck as large hands connect softly with his hips and rest on the small of his back. Their lips mold together, almost as if they were meant to be like this, forever. When they separate, Louis responds before regaining this breath, “That’s good, because I kinda, sorta love you too.” Planting another kiss on Harry’s smooth lips. When they break apart they realize everyone in the room is looking at them.

“Awwe!” everyone but El and Kendall say.

They both separate and go find their ‘girlfriends’.

“Look, Kendall, what we had, it was nice while it-“He is cut off when he receives a sharp smack to his cheek, to see Kendall storming out of the room. “Well, that went well…” he tells Lou and Ellie as he wraps his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“But yeah, Ellie, I hope this doesn’t affect anyway we feel about each other.”

“Haha, Louis, of course not. I’m happy you found your prince charming.” She laughs as she gestures towards Harry. “I mean, it might be hard to explain to my mom about me and Julia’s ‘sleepovers’ now, but I’ll be fine. I promise.” She hugs both of the boys at the same time and places a quick peck on each of their cheeks before grabbing her red trench coat off of the couch and exiting the room with a smile on her face. “Don’t forget to text me!” she calls over her shoulder at Louis. A few minutes later, they all decide to head back over to Harry’s house, as Niall walks in.

“So, did you find Liam?” Harry asks

“Oh, uhhm yeah. Zayn was too hammered to drive back home, himself so Liam drove him home.” He raises an eyebrow at Harry, who gives him a small nod. 

“Perrie, are you coming back to Harry’s, or do you want me to drive you home?” Asks Louis.

“Oh, that’s alright, I’ll take a taxi. But thank you though.” She answers.

The rest of the teenagers pile into Louis’ mom’s minivan a few mins later and Harry, of course, got shotgun, because Louis is driving. Niall and Selena sit in the back seat, cuddling and holding hands. Danielle sits in the middle, talking to Harry and Louis, before Lou drops her off at her house on the way to Harry’s. 


End file.
